


Your Supreme

by MarilynRoselle



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sarah Paulson - Fandom
Genre: Break Up Talk, F/F, Fainting, Shock & Awe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarilynRoselle/pseuds/MarilynRoselle
Summary: landing on a bar late at night after a break up can't be that bad, right?





	Your Supreme

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time doing reader fanfic. and my first time doing real person fanfic. im nervous. seriously. let me know what y'all think.

"Martini, please."

John as written on the bartender's name tag nodded and quickly get his job done with a smile on his face. it's late at night, the bar playing jazz and not some loud music as there's only few people left in the vicinity.

you scrolled your gallery as John served you with your drink. you looked up and thank him with a weak smile.

"so, what's a nice young lady like you, miss doing here late night alone at a bar?" he started a conversation.

"I don't know, John. I just got dumped for a very ridiculous reason," you laugh half-heartedly, looking at your drink "I don't even know why I'm telling you this" you take a sip of your drink and swirl the glass in your hand.

"Please, indulge me. i'm all ears" he said, flashing a sweet smile.

"Well, okay. my question for you. have you ever indulge yourself with books or binge watch your favorite show after spending hours working?" you opened up to him.

"Yes, of course. Who doesn't, right? I watch Game of Thrones and American Horror Story like ALMOST everyday" he answered enthusiaticly, maybe mentioning AHS a little bit too loud while glancing at the booth right next to both of you.

"Well, apparently my boyfriend doesn't. well, he's not exactly my boyfriend anymore" you said as you scroll your phone gallery, selecting photos to be deleted. "I like to watch American Horror Story too, you know."

"It's great show so what's the problem?" he looked confused.

"Yeah well, he said that I'm too nerdy because I read too much, watch too much movies and he said that Sarah fuckin Paulson turns me gay. what a joke! im a pansexual for god sake and he knew that. he's just making up excuses to break up with me. I knew he's been sneaking out behind my back." your eyes watered as you talk.

you looked at your phone, confirming to delete almost 1000 photos of you and him.

John keep on glancing to the booth, "You need another drink?"

"Yes, please. I mean, is it wrong? liking them? those celebrities? liking Sarah? most people in my life be like "nah, they're all just fake. it's all acting for them. it's all about money and fame bla bla bla". we all knew that most of them are not like that. these sceptic people looked passed their hardwork and passion for their career. I've been volunteering at comic con and paley fest long enough to know that there's more to them then just fame and money. and he doesn't like me volunteering there at all too."

finishing your drinks as you were rambling, you didn't noticed someone sits a chair away from you, tapping her fingers on the table. 

John's hand swiftly moves to fix the lady her drink as he smirks, "Those kind of people are asshole, I can tell you that! we don't have to talk about them tonight. So, what do you like about Lady Paulson, huh?" 

"I don't know. it's just that there's something about her that I can't describe. her voice, when she talks about acting with so much passion. her humor, obviously. the way she brush away her hair. my god, I could talk about her for days and never get bored." you answered excitedly.

"Really?" the woman sitting next to you asked.

YOU RECOGNIZE HER VOICE IMMEDIATELY. OH MY GOD. NO WAY.

you freeze. you look at John who's chuckling at your naive reaction as you slowly glance to your side.

"Is this a joke? I only had two martini. is she your friend, John? you gotta be kidding me!?! What's your name, miss? oh my god, you look so much like my Sarah freakin Paulson!!"

she laughed at your response.

"oh my god. you laugh like her too. am I dreaming? im dizzy" you stated as you try to get out of your seat to get closer to her, staggering.

"I'm Cordelia. Cordelia Goode." she said as she chuckles lightly, reaching out to catch your arm to steady you from falling.

before she could hold you, your weak knees give up as you fall to the ground. your already spinning head hit the floor hard driving you unconscious.

***

"is she gonna be okay? I feel bad" 

"yeah, I think so. she's just shocked. you should've give her a heads up before doing that"

quiet voices hushes over you as your eyes flutters open. in your line of sight you can see John with the lady that claimed herself to be Cordelia next to him.

"are you really Sarah Paulson?" is the first sentence you mutters weakly.

"yes, darling. oh my god are you okay? I feel bad for jumping in your conversation." she asked. you can sense worry and slight regret in her voice.

"yeah, im good" you stuttered. she helped you sit as John handed you a glass of water.

"I really am sorry. how about I buy you dinner to make this up to you?" she suggested, raising her eyebrow.

"no way! are you serious? John, help me. is this real? im not in the ellen show, right?" you looked around for camera in case this is some kind of joke Ellen might pulled. 

"Nope. this is all real. now give me your phone" Sarah sits next to you as she held out her hand with a sweet smile. 

You hand her your phone without thinking further and drink the water John gave to you while looking around suspiciously.

"It's locked, dear."

"Oh, sorry. the password is your birthday, actually." you blushed.

"Sweet." she saved her number in your contact and then called the number so she can get yours.

"your name, darling?" she asked as she look up to see that you've been staring at her.

"Shit. im sorry for staring. you're so beautiful. even in real life. my name is Y/N." 

"That's a very nice name. Y/N, I like that." she gives back your phone and stand up, pulling you up along with her.

"I'll call you. Dinner this weekend sounds cool?" she asked as she ran her hands over your arms.

"Yeah, cool. it's a date, Miss Cordelia" you giggle as you do the air bunny when you mentioned her character's name.

"I'll better go now. See you soon, Y/N" she smile as she walks away from you. she glanced back at you and waves.

waving at her with one hand, the other hand scrolling through your contact, searching for Sarah's.

'damn, girl.' you thought as you found it.

'Your Supreme'


End file.
